


To Seduce A Prince

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Dorian (my male Toreador) is a flirty tease all the way, Dorian is charming them all, I bet you there's a soft and sweet side underneath his arrogant aloof facade, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Shenanigans, established relationship (somehow), slight oocSebastian because of feelings, slight sexual undertones, soft and insecure Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: A little snippet from my male Toreador's (Dorian) relationship with a certain Prince of L.A.Or: Sebastian tries to keep his professional facade up when Dorian and other kindreds are around and Dorian isn't very happy about being straight up ignored by his lover in public. Time for a little payback, in form of flirting with other kindreds (this time his victim is Strauss) in front of Sebastian's eyes. Of course the Prince of L.A. is above such things like childish jealousy, right? Well, maybe he's a tiny bit jealous, okay? But just the tiniest of tiny, understood?! Okay okay, just a tiny bit more than ti— Oh, to hell with that, he's jealous as fuck, there you go!





	To Seduce A Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was written rather spontaneously as a "balance", since I was originally working on some pretty dark Sebastian LaCroix/Male Tremere Character stuff and I just needed some sweet and soft fluff to set my mind straight again.
> 
> There are basically too few stories with Sebastian LaCroix and Original Male Characters in my opinion, so I decided, why not share this with you guys and contribute something to this amazing fandom (hopefully it is still alive and I'm not too late to the party^^)

Dorian wasn't the type to take it lightly when being ignored. Especially not by his lover, who — upon him entering the office — didn't even give him a short glance, but rather continued his animated conversation with Maximilian Strauss, Regent of the Tremere Chantry. As if he was still just his little errand boy, nothing more.

It was a faint solace that at least Maximilian had the courtesy to greet him, even turning toward him and pulling him into their conversation.

It turned into sweet revenge when Dorian decided impulsively _enough is enough_ and straight up started to flirt with the Regent in front of Sebastian's eyes, leaning oh-so-lightly into Maximilian's personal space, laughing overly amused at one of his cleverly made jokes, giving him sincere compliments when talking about his experience as the Tremere Regent and using his own charm to make sure the Regent's eyes remained on him longer than necessary — all while giving Sebastian exactly what he deserved in his opinion: the cold shoulder.

It was a satisfying triumph when after exactly five minutes, many secretly jealous and sulking glances and a lot attempts by Sebastian to pull the conversation back to the topic, the Prince finally lost his composure and got their attention with an overly aggressive cough.

"If you could excuse us, Maximilian," Sebastian announced, harshly standing up in order to give him the proper courtesy expected from a Prince. "My assistant and I have some…" he cleared his throat, only hesitating so much with his articulation that for untrained eyes it was exactly this: a cough, nothing more. Dorian knew better than that, though. "...Business to discuss. Nothing confidential, still I wouldn't want to waste your time with such trivial matters," he assured the Regent with polite reticence.

Maximilian raised one of his eyebrows in skepticism, still no objection slipped past his lips.  
"Very well then, Sebastian. Until our next meeting." He nodded the Prince farewell, then turned toward him to render him the same courtesy — and Dorian just couldn't stop his little shenanigans.

So instead of going with the formal nod he stepped smoothly and effortlessly into Maximilian's personal space, his hand touching the other's arm in a light, gentle fashion, not quite holding, not quite stroking, but an alluring nuance between.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sebastian tense up, gritting his teeth in order to keep composure and Dorian smiled amused, even managed to send that exact smile right to the man in front of him in an innocent manner.

"It's always a pleasure, _Max_ ," he whispered lowly, softly, his voice a cool breeze of air on a hot, humid summer afternoon.

He watched his charm work. Despite the fact that Maximilian was keeping it well together — as expected of the Tremere Regent — the eyes behind those glasses settling longer than necessary on Dorian's pretty face revealed his true interest in him. As did the way the Regent's body was oh-so-faintly leaning into his touch, subconsciously and without control.

"The pleasure is all mine, Dorian." Even his tone became more personal, suave, as if Dorian's flirtation automatically triggered his own desires to flirt back.

Beside them Sebastian cleared his throat again, _loud_.

Dorian gifted the Regent with one last, lovely smile, before softly detaching his hand from the other man's arm and stepping back a bit, bringing some distance between them again.

Maximilian's hands twitched almost imperceptibly, his body aching to hold on to the contact, to stay close to him, but as professional as he was the older man didn't let his instincts get the better of him. Instead he coughed to break the electrifying atmosphere and nodded one last time, both to Sebastian and him, before making his way out of the office with long, elegant strides that could compete with his own ones.

As soon as the double door fell close behind him, a heavy sigh left the Prince's mouth.  
"Do you have to throw that charm of yours around every single kindred entering my office, Dorian?" It was aimed to sound accusing and disapproving, yet the way he massaged the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger as if he had a nasty headache gave him a rather tired and unnerved appearance.

"I'm not flirting with everybody," Dorian tried to play his habits down, rolling his eyes at what he considered an overreaction on Sebastian's side. "Your Sheriff for example. He scares me."

_Oh, and just for the records, Sebastian: You had it coming all the way with how dismissive you treat me most of the times other kindreds are involved. I'm not just your little errand boy, so don't treat me like one._

"You did with the _Nosferatu Primogen_!" A meaningful glare was sent in his direction.

"I was just… nice to him!"

"Oh, is that it, hm?" The Prince retorted, sarcasm on the tip of his tongue. "So nice that, in fact, he told me to keep my pet on a tighter leash or else he might take you up on your nonverbal offer and, _and I quote_ , 'fuck that pretty mouth until it's not so pretty anymore'."

Dorian grimaced, disgusted by the images plopping up in his mind. "He _is_ a perverted, old lunatic! I knew it all along," he whistled, clearly dancing around Sebastian's main complaint.

"This is hardly the point!" Sebastian exclaimed a bit louder now, a tiny fraction of exhaustion in his tone.

A part of Dorian felt sorry for all the tease he put the other through, but still … Dorian was like a cat with a ball of wool. He couldn't help playing with his subjects, especially if it was his lovely Sebastian getting all riled up 'cause of some meaningless shenanigans with other kindreds.

"Are you perhaps…" With smooth, elegant steps he strode around the golden desk keeping them away from each other, his finger caressing the edges of the table in a seductive motion, "jealous, _Sebastian_?"

A sneer left the other's throat, giving him his usual condescending touch. The way he avoided every bit of eye contact with him told a completely different story, though.

"Jealous? Me?" Sebastian echoed back in an feigned amused tone, behaving way too nonchalant to be sincere in his words. "Of whom, I might add to the question. Gary Golden? That stinking, deformed sewer rat? Don't make me laugh, Dorian, I wasn't expecting a joke."

The Toreador remained silent, listened to his rambling with growing amusement, only raising an eyebrow in an knowing manner — one that pushed Sebastian further into defense: "Strauss? That bald, old man with his red over-the-top coat and his smart-alec glasses? No, absolutely not. Or do you mean… _Beckett_?"

Dorian blinked in surprise upon hearing Sebastian _spitting_ out that name. Even if he would have spoken the truth about his lack of jealousy concerning Gary and Maximilian, there was a clear aversion against the Gangrel on display, right in front of him.

"That know-it-all archaeologist, who ever-so-carefully let those… _obtrusive_ eyes of his wander over your body when feeling unobserved? That oh-so-polite and experienced and selfless _celebrity_ , who thinks me dumb enough not to notice how he stands closer to you than necessary? Pah, as if I'm jealous of some…some lice infested, lonesome wolf without proper ambition! After all," and he straightened his posture at that, overplaying his little outburst with a heavy display of arrogance, "I am the Prince of L.A."

Dorian slided his lithe body between Sebastian and the desk, trapping himself. It was a welcome, inviting trap.

"I can have kings and queens sharing my bed, Sebastian," he whispered softly, graciously letting his long fingers play with the top button of Sebastian's pristine shirt without real intention or goal.

He felt the burning gaze on his striking red hair, his face, further down to the titillating way his sculptured body leaned against the other's work desk. Was Sebastian imagining him like this when working alone in his office, bored or with a certain desire flooding through his veins? Leaning against the desk like the tease he was? Playing with his own shirt buttons, slowly undressing himself for the Ventrue's hungry eyes? Lasciviously writhing on the surface, touching himself for his lover?

"I don't need a Prince." He looked up into bright blue eyes, fingers now wandering over the well-defined chin. "I'm not here for a Prince or some title. Do you understand?"

Sebastian nodded lightly, taking a moment of silence, his eyes fluttering close as he gently caressed his cheek. Dorian loved being able to see him like this: his facial features softened, making him look a lot younger than when in work mode, a raw, vulnerable edge to his usually so composed personality.

Blue eyes opened again, sparkling with something that he didn't dare to name out of fear it would disappear into thin air when spoken out loudly. And he was lost, fucking lost in this beautiful creature in front of him.  
_The master seducer got seduced, checkmate._

Strong hands settled under his thighs and lifted him up, effortlessly placing him on top of the desk surface with an endearing carefulness and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, willingly spreading his long, slender legs to give Sebastian space to stand between them, further closing the distance.

Their bodies touched now, causing a soft, exciting tingle to race across his skin, in his stomach, wherever he was connected with the other kindred. Judging by the way Sebastian licked his lips absent-minded and even let out an unnecessary, deep breath as he raked his fingers through the blond hair, he had to feel the same desire boiling under his skin.

"There's no need to impress me with some fancy title," he murmured close against the Ventrue's mouth, placing a teasing kiss on those inviting lips, taking his bottom lip between his own, before moving a bit back again. He chuckled lowly as Sebastian followed him mindlessly, greedy, still the other stopped as Dorian made no move to lean in again. A questioning frown flashed across the blond's face.

"There's also no reason for jealousy." Dorian showed him a lopsided smile before adding jokingly, "Not even of handsome Beckett with hi—"

A hand put itself around his throat in an impressive speed that could even compete with his Celerity.

"Don't call him handsome," Sebastian scowled, clearly displeased at his joke. The fingers stretched across his delicate skin, almost like a silent warning, yet Dorian wasn't filled with fear, but a strange thrill running down his spine.

Painfully slow he craned his neck even closer against the hand, leaned into the slender fingers.  
Sebastian was unsure what to make of his unexpected reaction, but carefully squeezed a little tighter, attentively observing every reaction of him — from the slight flutter of his eyes to the soft gasp leaving his mouth.

Dorian closed his eyes for a second, trying to recollect himself.  
No matter how … interesting this pleasurable surprise was, tonight he wasn't exactly in the mood for letting Sebastian take the lead. The other had held control the last few times and as much as he enjoyed submitting to the Ventrue's will from time to time, he wasn't one to be the obedient, submissive part all the time.

With determination he detached the hand from his throat — Sebastian loosened his grip instantly — and instead placed a soft kiss onto the back of his hand.

"Beckett _is_ handsome, in a mysterious way," Dorian began again, sensed the immediate objection of the other and swiftly darted his tongue out, licked with a seductive languidness along those filigree fingers.  
This was easy as pie; he knew exactly how sensitive Sebastian was to certain stimuli, especially when carried out without warning. His hands, more precisely his fingers, were no exception and the sharp pant falling helplessly from Sebastian's lips was mere confirmation.

Dorian was tempted to continue his teasing, find out how aroused he can get his lover with just a few small touches — _quite a lot, I bet_ — but showed mercy by releasing the other's hand with a last, gentle kiss.

"Still you needn't worry about Beckett or some other good-looking kindred, Sebastian." Fingers found their way into the Ventrue's neck again, softly caressing the skin there, eliciting another one of those cute pants.

A grin spread across his lips, finding Sebastian's reaction to his soft touches endearing and leaned in again, wanted to kiss him — but then Sebastian suddenly turned his head away, avoiding his advances and reluctant but determined stepped back a bit, breaking the contact.

Dorian blinked surprised, confused about the unexpected action of the other, only throwing him a question glance.

"But I do, don't I?" Sebastian quietly mumbled, having a hard time deciding if he should look at Dorian or just avoid any possible eye contact. "Need to worry."

Dorian shook his head, perplex and vehemently. "Of course _not_. Why would you even sa—"

"I know your kind." Their eyes met now, Sebastian looking both resolute and pained at the same time.

" _My_ kind?” he echoed, disbelieving. „Now what do you mean with _that_?" A flash of anger crossed his features, as he stared at his lover, demanding a clear answer. "A fledgling? A sireless on top of that? Someone not highborn like—”

" _Toreadors_ , Dorian," the other interrupted him, his voice a quiet sigh. "I know Toreadors. You have a knack for pleasurable things. You throw around your charm effortlessly, enchant others with your mere presence, seduce with the flick of a finger. _You_ …are quite successful at that, even among other kindreds.” At that he averted his eyes, seemingly embarrassed of his own words. Of admitting that the Prince of the Camarilla got swept right off his feet by his natural charm, even to an extent where it obviously went beyond simple physical attraction.

"It's in your nature to desire beauty," he continued, "to be fascinated with another being, to … fall head over heels for someone. It's also in your nature to get bored almost as fast as fascinated, to lose interest. I don't …" he stopped, swallowing drily as if it took a lot of effort to bring those words over his lips. "I have no interest in being a part of the latter.”

Dorian's features softened, the anger vanishing almost completely upon seeing Sebastian in such an unusual, vulnerable state. Sometimes all the arrogant and masterful behavior of Sebastian made him forget there was a way softer, insecure side of him behind the facade he put on display every day.

"You're scared I get bored of you and replace you with someone else?" Dorian asked carefully, feeling guilty for making the other feel that way with his meaningless shenanigans.

"Not scared, no. It's plain logic," Sebastian retorted, trying to hold onto the last straw of composure and aloofness, yet he couldn't even fool Dorian if he'd be twice the actor he really was. "As I said, you're not to blame, it's in your natu—”

"Until three weeks ago I didn't even know what a _Toreador_ was, Sebastian." Softly but determined he stepped in front of him, placing his hands on his face, guiding him to look into his eyes. The hurtful expression hidden behind what was a vain attempt at looking unfazed nearly broke his heart. "All I know is that…I don't want to miss this. You." He placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips, his hands caressing the cheeks, putting every little emotion he felt for Sebastian in the movements of his lips.  
When he ended the kiss, he didn't even think about moving away, rather laying his forehead against the other's.  
"I don't want to miss _us_."

Sebastian closed his eyes, a shaky breath leaving his mouth.

"Then why'd you charm everybody around you?" he whispered back, the insecurity clearly displayed on his face now. "Why … flirt with others right in front of my eyes?"

Dorian moved back a bit to get a better look at his lover, a bit surprised. "You _are_ jealous…"

Another sigh of the blond, averting his eyes. "How can I not be?" he mumbled as if it was obvious he felt that way and Dorian was stupid to even assume otherwise.

"I only flirted with Maximilian because I was hurt," Dorian confessed quietly. "By your behavior toward me.”

"My behavior?" Confusion flashed over the Ventrue's face, his tone blankly. "I can't recall behaving in an hurtful way toward you. In fact, I was mostly talking to Strauss, so—"

"Exactly," Dorian interrupted, giving him a meaningful glance. "You were _ignoring_ me. Like I was… like I'm still just some little errand boy for you. You didn't even give me a glance when I entered your conversation."

"How do you expect me to greet you then? With an intimate hug? A lover's kiss?"

"Yeah, why not?" he answered the rhetorical question, sounding defiant and childish even in his own ears.

"I can't possibly greet you in a…more personal manner in the presence of Strauss. Or any other kindred." Sebastian's voice held sincere remorse in it, one that made Dorian lose his stubbornness and made him sigh deeply.

"You can't, can you?"  
There was a certain sadness in his tone, one that he didn't want to show, yet despite all his subterfuge and charades, he was an emotionally unrestrained being, overly aware of his own feelings and moods and mostly unable to conceal them when being around someone he sincerely liked.

"I—I sometimes wish I could, Dorian. But I'm the Prince of the Camarilla, I shan't be seen…fraternizing with one of my assistants. I hope you—"

"I understand," he concluded with a nod. He did, really. That didn't mean he wasn't sad about the circumstances of their relationship, but he met said circumstances with understanding and professionalism — well, as far as his Toreador heart allowed him any kind of professionalism in the first place. "Even though I am not here for your title, I am well aware of the attachments to it, Sebastian."

„And you still here, by my side…” He sounded questioning, hopeful and fearful all at the same time.

"I am. And I won't leave," he promised honestly, seeing the relieved sparkle in those blue eyes upon hearing his words.

With a bright smile he took Sebastian's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "And now stop hurting your pretty head by over-thinking things, okay? Rather… take me out?"

"T-Take you out?" the blond echoed, startled and unprepared for such a request. "Y-You mean … a date?"

"Yes, _a date_ , Sebastian," Dorian chuckled amused.  
It never got old seeing Sebastian getting overwhelmed and nervous by the simplest things that were part of a relationship.

 _The Ventrues may be confident lions in the field of leadership and diplomacy, but they are definitely scared, little kittens when it comes to intimate relationships. Luckily for you, my dear Sebastian, I adore both the lion and the kitten in you. Especially the latter._

"You know, the thing where people spend time together, because they are attracted to each other and have feelings for one another and might or might not end up in bed at the end of the night, giving into their desires in the most beauti—"

"I am well aware of the process of copulation, thank you," the other coughed, looking slightly uncomfortable, nervously nestling around with his collar where no adjustments were needed.

_By Caine, you're far from being a virgin, Sebastian, but you're so cute when you're still behaving like one._

"Then you can prove it tonight, darling," he whispered daringly close to his face, giving him a last peck on his lips, before moving back a bit, pulling Sebastian along with him. "After you invited me to the bar where we had our first date, that is."

"You are a lot sometimes, you do know that, right?" Sebastian told him, yet let himself be pulled to the door of his office, not daring to oppose with the Toreador's wishes.

"And you know you like every single part of it," Dorian retorted with an adorable grin and a teasing wink.

A defeated sigh left his lover's mouth, though as he answered there was a faint smile playing around his lips.

"I can't even argue with that."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) There is definitely going to be a sequel to this called "To Pleasure A Prince" and the title really says it all. It's...hm, let's be honest here guys, it's basically my poor excuse to write bottomSebastian smut with Dom/sub untertones and a lot of sweet pillow talk afterwards XD So if that's right up your alley, keep your eyes open in the fandom ;)  
> 2) Kudos and Comments are always welcome. Hope you liked it, the way I portrayed their characters (I think, Ventrue/Toreador is quite an interesting combination. They have some things in common, but still Sebastian and Dorian are different in their way of being in a relationship, hopefully I managed to bring their unique dynamic across in my writing).  
> 3) Wish you an amazing day and see you (hopefully) soon :)


End file.
